


Suddenly It's Clear

by Squidapples



Series: Heat,Cold,Gold and Canary Verse [13]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples





	1. Never Change

193.

Sunglasses At Night

The only people who wear sunglasses at night are douchebags or blind people.

But no one here was blind bit for some reason they wore sunglasses even at night.

“How can they see where they’re going at night” Leo asked.

 

194.

E-70:Spring Year Round

Leo-Warden

Lisa-Writer

Mick-Teacher

Sara-Professor

Ray-Social Worker

Laurel-Firefighter

Nate-Genealogist

Rip-Dressmaker

Jonah-Magician

Jax-Pilot

Stein-Window Cleaner 

Barry-Hypnotherapist

Kendra-Coast Guard

 

195.

E-70:Spring Year Round

For being spring year round it was awfully mild.

It was cool in the beginning then towards the middle it got a little hotter.

At the end it so hot you would’ve thought it was summer.

 

196.

Island Of The Giant Pokemon

They almost got toasted by a giant Charizard.

They almost got blasted off the island by the sheer force of Blastoise’s water cannons.

They almost got stepped on by a giant Pikachu.

They also met a talking cat that could walk on two legs like a person.

 


	2. Rain

197.

Empty Offices

Seriously more creepy places void of all life hopefully this was the last one.

All the computers were on typing and answering emails.

The printers were printing non-stop and all the coffee pots were full.

All the closets were open and full of supplies.

The microwaves smelled like a fish boat and the keyboards typed on their own.

But there was no one there.

 

198.

E-60:Summer Year Round

Jonah-Writer

Sara-Firefighter

Lisa-Art Theif

Leo-Driver

Mick-Mayor

Laurel-Legal Secretary

Rip-Anthropologist

Kendra-Miner

Jax-Veterinary Surgeon

Stein-Dental Hygienist

Barry-Magician

Ray-Gravedigger

Nate-Journalist

 

199.

E-60:Summer Year Round

You definitely know it’s summer here.

It was really hot but still kinda cool.

The best thing is when the power goes out and the storm’s raging outside you can sit outside and watch the storm.

Only bad thing about the power going out was when it got dark you couldn't see anything and there’s no fans or air conditioning.

 

200.

Skulls

The team had never seen so many skulls before.

Skulls lined the walls and walkways.

It looked like the catacombs but worse.

In the middle of the place there was a giant nest.

Nobody wanted to stick around long enough to find out what lived in that nest.

 


	3. Light

201.

Chasing BB-8 through 1692,188 Million Years Ago,1899,200 Million Years Ago,1792,55 Million Years Ago and 201 Million Years Ago

Salem Witch Trials-May.12 1692

Jurassic Era-188 Million Years Ago

Boxer Rebellion-Dec.5 1899

Triassic Era-200 Million Years Ago

Whiskey Rebellion-Oct.2 1792

Cretaceous Era-55 Million Years Ago

Mesozoic Era-201 Million Years ago

 

202.

E-30:Fall Year Round

Lisa-Warden

Sara-Teacher

Leo-Professor

Mick-Art Critic

Stein-Barber

Jax-Shipbuilder

Kendra-Baker

Barry-Clockmaker

Laurel-Radio Host

Nate-Florist

Ray-PI

Rip-Coroner

Jonah-Nurse

 

203.

E-30:Fall Year Round

Around the last week before October starts it starts to get cool and real fall like.

Halloween is cool because you got that fall element plus the spooky feel in the air.

That weather lasts until Nov.1 when it gets so cold that you would swear winter starts in November instead of December.

 

204.

Axel

One day Mick “forgot” to lock Axel’s cage after he feed him.

Axel found his way into Ray’s room then preceded to follow Ray into the kitchen where Ray was making a sandwich. 

Axel scurried up the table leg and began to nibble on Ray’s sandwich.

Ray screamed and jumped into Nate’s arms.

That night Mick gave Axel an extra piece of cheese “good work Axel” he told him giving him a high five.

Axel reached out his paw to return the high five then went back to eating his cheese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Axel has got to be one of my favorite parts that I've written.  
> Also I have no idea where Nate came from he just appeared out of nowhere.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Epilogue to the BB-8 Is Adorable Verse.  
> Story title is from Anywhere But Here-Hilary Duff


End file.
